IDGAF
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Ashley is with Kina and is sick of her cheating. When Ben Bruce from Asking Alexandria shows some interest in him, Ashley doesn't know what to do...
1. Happy Memories The First Time That I Saw

**Ash's Point of View**

* * *

I sighed and went backstage. We had just finished our gig for the night. Andy called after me but I ignored him. I went straight to our dressing room and sat down, holding my head in my hands. I had too much stress at the moment. Relationships, family, band. I didn't know how to keep it up anymore. Jake came in and sat next to me.  
"We are all here if you need to talk you know."  
I nodded. "I don't want to talk. Talking about it makes it real."  
"I don't know what you're going through, Ash. None of us do. We want to help you."  
I started crying. "Please, Jake. Just leave it."  
He nodded and handed me some tissues before he left. I curled up on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I dozed for a few minutes before standing up and sorting my face out. I reapplied my stage make up and went back out to see the guys. They were laughing with another band. I recognized Danny, one of Andy's exs, but I only knew him. Andy saw me.  
"Ash! Come on over. These guys are Asking Alexandria. Danny's band."  
One of the guys scoffed. Danny chuckled.  
"This is Ben, the original founder of the band, so it's technically his." I stared at Ben and swallowed heavily. All thoughts about my problems with Kina dissolved from my mind. He nodded at me.  
"Hi."  
"H-Hi." I bit my lip and kicked myself inwardly for stuttering. Andy stared at me and then glanced at his watch.  
"Guys we have to get going."  
Jake and Jinxx cheered and sprinted off for the tour bus. Andy sighed.  
"Don't take offence at them. They just want to sleep."  
CC murmured goodbye and then disappeared off in the same direction. Danny sighed.  
"We should be going too."  
Andy went to leave and looked at me. "Ash?"  
Ben seemed hesitant to leave.  
"I'll catch up, Andy."  
Ben was having a conversation with Danny and they were both talking quickly. Danny nodded and Ben walked over.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm ok. Yourself?"  
He nodded. "Tired."  
"So am I."  
"I think we all are."  
He smiled and I found myself smiling back.  
"So, uh, how long have you played bass for?"  
"About seventeen years. How long have you played guitar for?"  
"About fifteen years."  
I nodded and my phone vibrated. Andy wanted me to get a move on. I sighed.  
"You gotta go?"  
I nodded. He smiled and sighed. "I guess we'll meet again. Especially if Danny and Andy know each other. I nodded. I turned to leave.  
"Ash, wait."  
I turned again. "Yes?"  
The next thing I registered was the feel of Ben's lips on mine. I whimpered before kissing him back. The kiss felt good and a shiver ran down my spine. He pulled away and I released the air from my lungs. He was smiling.  
"I'll see you later, Ashley."  
I nodded and turned to walk back to my tour bus, my head full of thoughts. I couldn't focus.

I managed to find the tour bus and I walked on. Andy and the guys were staring at me. Jake chuckled.  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
I stared at him. "How did you know?"  
"Danny tweeted a picture and Andy showed us."  
I blushed. Andy sighed.  
"Ash, what about Kina?"  
"He just kissed me you know, I didn't mean it to happen."  
"Just think about it all, Ash."  
I walked off to my bunk and fell asleep with thoughts of Ben in my mind.

* * *

**Please review :3 Kat please review each chapter. I like feedback on all of them haha**


	2. Take My Hand Doll Face

**Ash's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up and groaned. It was way too early. I could hear Danny and Andy talking and I sat up.  
"Ben and Ash, huh?"  
"Yea, I stayed because Ben isn't really a social guy. I knew there was something on his mind."  
"I don't think Ash is gay. Besides he has a girlfriend."  
"Kina Tavarozi, I know. I told Ben about her last night. He didn't know and he wasn't happy to find out."  
"I don't think Ash would cheat on her."  
I sighed "I think Ash would like you to stop discussing him right now."  
I opened the curtain to Andy's bunk and stared at them. Andy blushed and Danny chuckled.  
"Sorry, Ash."  
I nodded at Andy and walked out. I grabbed a coffee and looked at CC laughing with the Asking Alexandria drummer. I shook my head and then heard Jake.  
"Well, Ben, Ash is in a relationship."  
I froze before sighing.  
"Ashley would like it if everyone stopped discussing him."  
Jake jumped. "Sorry, Ash."  
CC laughed. "We're were talking about drumming."  
"I know. I meant Jake." I drank some of my coffee and then headed off the bus. I slept in some clothes because I liked walking in the morning and I hated getting dressed. I walked for a while then realized I could hear footsteps. I spun around and found Ben following me.  
"Hey."  
I smiled. "Hey."  
"Look, about last night -"  
I cut him off, pushing my lips against his. He kissed me back and wrapped his fingers in my hair. He pulled away after about a minute and I grabbed my phone. I opened Twitter and started a new tweet.  
" KinaTavarozi I've had enough of your cheating, you lying whore. We are over."  
I closed it and kissed Ben again. He pulled me close and I was thankful we were in a forest and not on the street.  
"How about we go back to my bus? Danny and the guys are on your bus."  
I nodded, breathless. I would do anything for Ben. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I walked with him, my heart aching. I wanted him and I didn't know if I could wait much longer.  
"B-Ben, I don't think I can wait."  
He grabbed my hand and ran. I kept up with him and he pulled me onto the bus. He kissed me and pulled my top off. Thoughts shot through my head and I just went with it. I soon found myself on Ben's bunk, naked with him on top of me. I felt him spread my legs and he pushed a finger inside of me.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	3. With A Rebel Yell

**OK So this is like the longest sex scene I've written haha enjoy :)**

**Ashley's Point of View**

* * *

I moaned out and clenched around Ben's finger. He thrusted it in and out of me. I moaned and moved underneath him, getting harder each second. I could hear Ben's frantic moaning above and I knew he wanted me.  
"Ben, just take me."  
He shook his head. "Not till I've stretched you out. I am not going to hurt you."  
I sighed and thrusted myself down on his finger. It felt so good. He added another finger and started scissoring me. I moaned out and wrapped my fingers in his hair. He was driving me insane.  
"B-Ben, please."  
"Soon baby, I promise."  
He added another finger and I moaned out more. His fingers found my prostate and I gasped, fireworks exploding behind my eyes. He stroked it and I moaned out. His hand disappeared and I whimpered.  
"B-Ben, what are you doing?"  
His erection pushed inside me and I screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
He slid in to the hilt and lay still, kissing my neck and holding my hands.  
"It's OK, Ashley, baby. I know it hurts."  
I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. He kissed the tears away which were already falling and I opened my eyes. It wasn't so painful.  
"B-Ben, m-move please."  
He nodded and started moving slowly in and out. In and out. In and out. It felt good and I moaned.  
"Ben, f-faster."  
His pace quickened and I took a sharp intake of breath. It felt amazing. He slammed into my prostate and I screamed.  
"BEN!" It was absolutely brilliant. I'd never felt so much pleasure before in my life. He started slamming harder, hitting that one spot in my prostate every single time. I screamed out, in absolute pleasure. He started slamming even harder and lights exploded behind my eyes. All I could focus on was the movement of his cock moving in and out of my ass. I heard him moaning my name out and I whimpered underneath him. He slammed deeper inside me and I screamed again. His thrusting became slower and his lips were by my ear.  
"Talk dirty for me baby."  
I inhaled shakily, barely able to draw breath.  
"F-Fuck me harder, Ben. Fuck me so hard I can't walk. I want your warm cum to fill me up. Your cock, it's so t-thick, it's driving me insane."  
He seemed satisfied and starting slamming into me faster again. I moaned out, I couldn't get enough of him. I felt a heat in my stomach.  
"B-Ben, I'm c-close."  
His thrusting became quicker and he started jerking me in time to his thrusts. I moaned out more and then screamed as I came over our lower bodies.  
"BEN! FUCK YES!"  
He thrusted harder and I felt him come inside me. I moaned as he filled me up. He thrusted shallowly to ride out our orgasms and then pulled out of me. He grabbed something and cleaned our bodies off and then laid next to me. I rolled over and leant my head on his chest. He pulled his duvet over us and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Do enjoy :) Please review :D**


	4. Would You Still Love Me Anyway?

**Different POV's in this chapter**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I woke up with Ashley still in my arms. I smiled and stretched carefully. I didn't want to wake him up. He grumbled and his eyes flickered open.  
"What the hell are you doing? It's like two am."  
He rolled over and curled up again. I laughed.  
"Ashy, sweetie, it's gone twelve in the afternoon."  
He sat bolt upright and smacked his head on the top of the bunk. He cursed and I laughed before holding him close.  
"Are you alright?"  
He shook and I realized he was crying.  
"Ashley, sweetie?"  
He sobbed into my shoulder. Did hitting his head really hurt that much?  
"I'm s-sorry, Daddy, please no more."  
"Ashley?"  
He looked up at me, his eyes wide. "B-Ben?"  
"Yes, it's me. What's wrong?"  
He looked down, shaking.  
"Ashley, tell me."  
"W-What did I say?"  
"Something about being sorry to you dad and asking for no more."  
He sobbed.  
"Ashley, has your dad done something to you?"  
He nodded.  
"I'm here."  
"H-He..."  
I listened to what he said and my eyes widened.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

I lay in my bunk, smiling at Danny, who was by my side.  
"God, I've missed that body, Andy."  
I laughed. "I missed you too."  
He smiled and lay on top of me. "Not again, Danny."  
He pouted. "But I want my Andy-Boo."  
I sighed. "Fine. But only once more. The guys will be back soon."  
They won't judge you.  
He slammed inside me and I screamed in pleasure.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I sat with Jinxx, sighing.  
"So Ashley is with Ben and Andy is back with Danny?"  
He nodded. "That's what it looks like."  
I sighed. "God, this is just confusing. I thought Andy liked that chic back in LA? Juliet or something."  
"So did I, but evidentially not."  
Jinxx kicked a stone. There was something on his mind.  
"What's up?"  
"I'm just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Gays."  
"You against them?"  
"No, I was just thinking about something."  
"What about?"  
"There's a guy I think I have a crush on. I don't know if he likes guys at all but I don't know if I do or if it's just something like hormones."  
"I doubt it's hormones."  
"I know but still."  
"Tell him."  
"Really?"  
"Yea. It's what I would do."  
He nodded. I closed my eyes and leant back in the park bench. I felt someone's lips against my own. My eyes shot open to find Jinxx gently kissing me. I closed my eyes again, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

**CC's POV**

I watched Nikki shoot my head off again. I slammed the controller down on the bed and walked out the room into the bathroom. I washed my face and heard Nikki laughing. I came back to find myself regenerating again.  
"I'm not playing anymore, Granddad."  
He hit me. "Don't call me that."  
"Sorry."  
I lay on the bed and sighed. "I hate that game."  
"You just need practice."  
I kicked my foot out. "I need a life."  
He laughed and lay on the bed next to me. "Maybe Jake could teach you."  
"I doubt it."  
Nikki sighed and lay watching me. I sat up and took my top off. It was way too hot in here. Nikki smiled.  
"What?"  
"I've been waiting for you to do that."  
His lips pushed against mine and I lay down, kissing back, letting him do whatever he wanted...


End file.
